The Fairy Tale Ball (episode)
The Fairy Tale Ball is the 18th episode of the third season, 108th episode overall. Plot Welcome and The Preparation After Bear greets the audience watching it, he enters the front door but stops and sniffs. "What's that smell?" Bear realized it smells like eggs, and sniffs all over and the screen then gasps that it's you. "Tell me. Have you been making eggs for breakfast all day? 'Cause you smell sweet like eggs." Bear sniffs one more time and said you'd smell good all the time. Bear heads to the living room and meets Ojo wearing a red cape. "Hey, you'd look good on that cape, Ojo." Ojo said it's nice to have this cape. "It's red, it's wrapped, it's so nice. How nice it is, Bear." Bear turns to the camera. "The Fairy Tale Ball is a really important celebration. It's where everyone has to put a play or a story nearest you." Ojo said this cape was nice and decides to meet them at Otter Pond, and bids Bear bye. The Fairy Tale Ball Ojo exits, and Bear heads back. "Yep, fairy tales are always near you! Hey. Fairy tales." The word "Fairy Tales" show up on the screen. There are 10 letters. Bear reads the first 5 letters in green and the last 5 letters in blue. "That's why all fairy tales are here for our celebration." An animation shows the fairy tale characters and the books. "Let's say, these are the books and the characters." Anonymous talking is heard in the background. "Wow. It looks like they all want their books at different times!" Bear trades the first book to a person which nicknamed "Hansel and Gretel", then trades the next book to another person which nicknamed "Three Little Pigs", and trades another book which nicknamed "Jack and the Beanstalk" and trades one last book which nicknamed "Cinderella". After explaining this, Bear makes up a song about pretending to be fairy tale characters. The song is over and Bear states "Fairy Tales are great ways to put a play. But...what do you think? Tell me. What are the fairy tales to come up with? What do you think?" An animation question mark reveals to have a montage of real kids which liked fairy tales. Other kids don't like being part of it. The montage ends and Bear states "Wow, you guys are always came up with new fairy tales!" That is a Nice Suit Bear opens the kitchen door and heads to The Otter Pond, and first met Pip and Pop who are wearing Hansel and Gretel suits along with Tutter wearing a suit of armor becoming Tutter the Great. "You guys having fun playing The Treasure of Kalamazoo Bay?" They nod their heads "yes". Tutter summons that being a knight is so awesome. "Man, these suits are going to become a fairy tale fan! There's knights, dragons, horses, and jousting. Jousting, Bear!" Bear said that he is not a jousting. Offscreen trumpet fanfare is heard in the background. Bear states that they're ready for Deep Sea Divers, and Pip and Pop don their knight suits on, holding a sword. Treelo comes out of the pond, pretending to be a monster. They poke Treelo's chest, and lies down on the water. Tutter states "Well done, sir Bear. The Deep Sea Divers has just been finished." Bear turns to the camera after they leave. "It looks like the whole plot of the Fairy Tale Ball has just been prepared for harmony!" Almost Ready Bear enters the upstairs hallway with an art gallery. "I think there are some chairs right up in the attic." Bear hears a call. The call reveals to be Ojo wearing a cape again. Bear comes in the bedroom and asks Ojo about the preparation for the Fairy Tale Ball, but Bear said that they are almost ready to be prepared. Ojo tries telling Bear not to ruin the Fairy Tale Ball and said it's going to be well proven awesome. "You're just referencing stuff up." This made Bear jealous that he is not going to prepare the Fairy Tale Ball because it's going to close down. "Wait, so...if the Fairy Tale Ball is not closing down, why not invite a few people instead? They're just so nice, so humble, so friendly." Ojo answers that the Fairy Tale Ball is just a honorable question. "Great. I recommend to say I'm great at this." Ojo walks off. Shadow's Story Bear walks out of the bedroom. "See? The Fairy Tale Ball was ready and I got time. I'm gonna still be preparing in like, 5 minutes." Bear was about to go downstairs but hears a female laugh in the distance. "Did you hear that?" Bear puts his hand in his ear and hears another laugh. "Hey, speaking of fairy tales...that sounds like Shadow, who has been mentioning yet for a story." Bear summons the audience to look real hard and sing a song, she'll appear. Bear starts singing "Where Oh Where is Shadow?" alone inside the upstairs hallway. The camera pans to left and the song is over, then Bear shouts out later on, and Shadow magically appears on a hallway wall. "I almost found you on this hallway. So what are you been doing today?" Shadow summons that she is becoming a princess who is waiting a prince to be rescued. "That looks like having a lot fun. Anyhow, Shadow; do you happen to have a story for us today?" Shadow summons to see if this tale can go very fancy. In her story, a princess accidentally made the ball of gold fall into the well. The Frog Prince takes a dive to pick up a ball of gold. The Princess grants a wish for the Frog Prince. They head to the castle, and the frog said he'll go after her. The King was surprised to see the Frog Prince's wish for helping the Princess, so they get married by the King. "You must give this frog for his reward. Keeping a promise is not so very high!" So he and the Princess kiss each other. The Princess was now turned into a Frog Princess, which are married. "Now that I see you more eye to eye, you're kind of cute and that's no lie!" The story ends and Bear said it was a great story. "How would you like to sum up with a Fairy Tale Ball preparation?" Shadow summons that the frogs can nickname "Froggy Jr." as a son. Shadow states that she's off and try catching on, wanting another fairy tale. After disappearing in a flash, Bear states "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm gonna be prepared at the Fairy Tale Ball!" Bear and His Friends Invite a Pizza Party Bear heads back to the kitchen. Bear's friends are invited to the Fairy Tale Ball. "Guys, did you miss me?" Bear shakes Treelo's hand. Bear looks at the camera again. "I am gathered here today at the Fairy Tale Ball with his friends." A doorbell sound is heard off screen. It was Jeremiah Tortoise carrying a pizza box. Bear takes it and brings it to a table. Bear opens the pizza box up, and our friends claim the name of pizza slice that he likes. "Looks like everyone at the Fairy Tale Ball was just a great preparation." Bear and his friends sing "Pizza Party" together. The song was over and Bear holds out a pizza slice on a plate and lets out a catchphrase: "Let's all eat! A toast to the Fairy Tale Ball!" Everyone cheered. Luna's Plot About the Fairy Tale Ball Night rolls in and pizza party is over. "Wow, we had a great day. In fact, there is only one thing I want to see. I want to see Luna about it." Bear turns off the kitchen light and enters the balcony to see Luna rising. "So, how was your day in the Big Blue House?" Bear said it was great, and said that Ojo pretended to be Little Red Riding Hood, and Luna summons about Tutter. "Well...Tutter's really busy, pretending to be...Tutter the Great!" Luna asks about Pip and Pop. A camera close-up shows Bear standing by a plant. "I bet Pip and Pop are good at slaying the monster during 'Deep Sea Divers', it reveals to be an opinion at the Fairy Tale Ball." Luna said it was true, and claims that everyone in the sky was all saved and grateful. "And anyhow, times like this where everyone in the Fairy Tale Ball lived happily ever after." Bear said it's true and asks Luna to sing The Goodbye Song before going. After Bear sings this, Luna rises back up. Bear heads back to the attic and turns the lamp off, but turns it back on. "And by the way, The Fairy Tale Ball was just a happily ever after. Forever, after all." The episode ends with Bear turning the lamp back off. Songs *The Fairy Tale Ball (Songs by Tony Fennell, Paul Gordon, Mitchell Kriegman and Bill Obrecht) *Pizza Party (Score by Jared Faber & Peter Kiesewalter, Songs by David Yazbek) *The Frog Prince (Read by Shadow) Bear's Sense of Smell Eggs Shadow's Appearance Shadow lives in one of the portraits in an art gallery. The house was sitting on a table. Upstairs Hallway Outtakes The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode Outtakes) Video and DVD Release * What Story Does Bear Want to Play? Disney Junior DVD Release Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 Notes * The dog in the Shadow Projects logo makes kissing sounds, which is similar to the same episode "Love is All You Need". * In this goof after the thinking kids segment, Bear has his grown eyebrows from "Wait for Me" and "It's All About You". Gallery The Fairy Tale Ball (episode)/Gallery In Other Languages * The Fairy Tale Ball (In Other Languages) Quotes * The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode Quotes) Transcript * The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode Transcript) Credits * The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode Credits) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:December (Christmas) Episodes Category:Episodes in December Category:Social Studies Category:Storytelling Category:Pretending Category:Jobs